Falling Voice
is the third episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Both Adachi and Hibiki return to Tokyo where Hibiki is sent off to defeat a Yamabiko sighted at Okutama. Later on, Hibiki meets Asumu's mother, who is ecstatic to see him. The strain of studying for entrance exams begins to trouble Asumu as he worries about Hibiki and how safe he is with the type of job he has. Plot As the episode starts, Asumu is riding his bicycle to school while cheerfully humming the song that Hibiki was singing during his island visit. During lunch break, Asumu sneezes, prompting his friend Katsunori to ask who gave him a cold. Asumu wondered why that mattered to which he replied that the entrance exam for Jounan Academy was coming up. His friend wondered if it was cold on the island, to which Asumu happily mused that it wasn't and that certain other things happened. His friend became curious, but was interrupted by their friend Hitomi Mochida. She wondered if Asumu needed some help with school as he missed a few lessons. Katsunori mutters about Jounan, while she goes to the roof fence and shouts out, wondering if they will pass the entrance exam to the school. Asumu sits calmly down, while saying it was easy as they only needed to believe in themselves, prompting a ”what” from both Hitomi and Katsunori. Katsunori is impressed by his confidence and Hitomi asked if something had happened. Asumu smiled and said it did. Hitomi started to listing the downside of all study activities and Katsnunori agreeing that changing could be easy with such pressure. People who had a cold were out of the school competition in an instant as they could not analyse data. All the factors made Asumu anxious, until Katsunori said that they needed to go. As he was about to leave he looked at the compass he had received from Hibiki. Hibiki was meanwhile on a mission with Kasumi Tachibana to defeat a Yamabiko. In the car, he decided to do some research on the Makamou they were after. Kasumi said the last one appeared in Ogara during November of the previous year, and that Kachidoki defeated it. She asked when was the last time Hibiki fought one, who guessed it was about six years ago. After a struggle with his bag and irritating Kasumi by throwing around his packing, Hibiki finds his notebook. Elsewhere the Douji and Hime of the Yamabiko were jumping around from tree to tree. The Douji shouts as he throws a crystallized vocal chord into a nearby valley. They are soon greeted by a large howling sound, and happily stirs in the trees. In the library, Katsunori studied mathematics and Hitomi studied history while Asumu looked at a book with pictures of nature. Asumu started to hum the song again which prompted Katsunori to ask why he was looking at the picture book. Asumu replied that it made him feel relaxed, but Hitomi said that he was still very tense. Asumu said that they were probably right and closed the book. Back in the car, Hibiki talked about a special way to meet a Yamabiko. Kasumi said she saw it on a DVD where if you shout ”yahoo” they will respond with a ”yahoo”, returning the sound. This would be Hibiki's fourth pair of Yamabikos, and Kasumi's first. Suddenly they passed by a group of kids in school uniform which made Hibiki nervous after having revealed his Oni form to Asumu. He said it would probably be better if they skipped the search, which made Kasumi suspicious. She immediately asked if he had revealed his identity to someone on the island. He tried to deny it but Kasumi had already figured it out. Elsewhere on a mountain bridge, two forest rangers where searching for some missing persons, and how people should not be there when the mountain was shining white. They called out for anyone to reply but received none. As they were walking over the bridge, the Douji swung up onto the bridge. Together with the Hime they crystallize the men's vocal cords and rips them out. They say they look delicious and stirs happily on the bridge. Hibiki and Kasumi have stopped at a small store, where Hibiki decides where they should search next and Kasumi buys some food. As she is leaving the store, a Taxi swoops in to park right in front of her. The taxi driver Ikuko Adachi was an acquaintance of Hibiki, and together they have a happy reunion. She said it was amazing that they met once again, and Hibiki thanked her for the other day on the island. Ikuko said it was nothing to worry about as Hibiki's friend Kasumi Tachibana interrupted. Ikuko asks if she was a family member to which he replies no and that they were on a work related errand. They introduced themselves to each other, and Ikuko continued to say that they just had to try the store's Sashimi. She then remembered that he had managed to see Asumu one more time, and commended Hibiki for his influence on her son. Hibiki had to promptly excuse himself and left with Kasumi. Ikuko was left standing while wondering if she had been in the way. Asumu returns home to get changed, while Hibiki and Kasumi continues to search for the Yamabiko. Asumus heads out again for after-school where he meets an friend who says he passed the entrance exam for Heisen Academy. Asumu praises his friend, and was told he was cool for trying to reach as high as Jounan Academy which made him glad but at the same time anxious. Hibiki and Kasumi find a good spot for a camp, and sets up their gear. As they are configuring the Disc Animals, Kasumi asks Hibiki why he reveals his identity so frequently. He shocks Kasumi when he has not given it a proper thought before, as it just happens sometimes. Hibiki apologises, and Kasumi acknowledges his nevertheless good results. Kasumi asks about Asumu, whom she realises is her Kouhai as they went to the same school. She realises the must be taking his entrance exams now and is irritated that Hibiki would show something as life changing as his Oni form to the boy. Hibiki says it was the boy who saw him, but Kasumi continues to ask if he a did a proper follow up, which he did not. He assured her that Asumu was a decent boy, but Kasumi said that not everyone were as strong as Hibiki and that he could fail his exams. Hibiki apologized and said that he would follow it up when they got back. He then proceeded to set of all of the Disc Animals. At home, Asumu was anxious of the impending exams, and even covered his calendar. His mother came home early and asked if he wanted to eat some of the Sashimi she had bought. He declined which made her worried and asked if there was something wrong. She tried to pep him up but he said he was fine. She then told him of her meeting with Hibiki which made Asumu very curious. She told him how he seemed less friendly and that he had driven of very quickly. She was certain he had been on a date, even though it had been a slight shock for her. Asumu wondered if Hibiki had said something about him, but he had not. Slightly depressed, he laid down on his bed. Back at camp, Kasumi called her sister Hinaka Tachibana and discussed some of the reports of the Yamabiko. She also wondered how things where at the shop to which Hinaka replied that there were mail to their big brother and a bill from their father, who was coming home the next day after having been abroad. There was a lot of activity abroad but a lot of free time in the store. Kasumi said to call her if any new information came up and said goodbye. Hinaka energetically said she would do so. Elsewhere the sleeping Douji and Hime were found by the Disc Animals which made them aware of the Oni that was hunting them. Hibiki and Kasumi were just about to have tea when a Disc Animal returned with the location of the Makamou. Kasumi wished him luck as he set of into the forest. The Douji and Hime had fought of the Disc Animals and gone to their child whom they told to go play hide-and-seek in the next mountain over, while they went to Nigoku. They would feed it in the morning so that he could get of the mountain. Hibiki found the Douji and Hime, and leapt towards them as he transformed. As he was about to use his Kihōjutsu: Onibi, he was interrupted and had one of his drumsticks stolen by the Hime. He fired his Onibi at it and turned it to ash. The Douji lunged at him, but Hibiki extended his Kitōjutsu: Onizume claws and seemingly killed it. In another place, the Yamabiko was wandering around in the mist. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Guest cast * : * School Friend: * Vigilante: , * : Suit Actors * * * Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1, . *'Viewership': 7.9% *This is the first time seeing Hibiki's 'Kitōjutsu: Onizume '''technique. DVD Releases ''Kamen Rider Hibiki ''Volume 1 feature episodes 1-4: ''The Echoing Oni, The Howling Spider, Falling Voice, and ''Running Ichiro.''http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/hibiki.html References Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes